theomegascapersfandomcom-20200213-history
Invention Parts Guide
Invention Parts Guide Introduction This guide will give you some ideas on what items to disassemble for what parts for invention. Some items offer high chances of certain parts but usually come at a higher cost. In the end its up to you how much you want to spend. Perks Weapons *'Precise 5' - Increases your minimum damage by 1.5% per rank of your maximum damage - 5 Armadyl components (rare) - 5 Precise components (uncommon) *'Equilibrium 3 '- Increases minimum hit by 3% per rank, and decreases maximum hit by 1% per rank - 5 Rumbling components (rare) *'AfterShock 3' - After dealing 50,000 damage, create an explosion centered on your current target, dealing up to 40% per rank weapon damage to nearby enemies - 5 Ilujankan components '' *'Crackling 3 '- periodically zaps the target for 50% ability damage per rank in PvM, or 10% per rank in PvP - ''5 Explosive components (uncommon) -'' 5 Imbuned components'' (uncommon) *'Ultimatums 3 '- reduces the adrenaline cost of Overpower, Frenzy, Unload, and Omnipower by 5% per rank - 5 Explosive Components (rare) - 5 Shifting components (rare) - 5 Imbuned components (uncommon) *'Planted Feet' - The duration of Sunshine, Death's Swiftness and Berserk is increased by 25%, but the positive effect is reduced by 20% - 5 Cywir components Armor *'Impatient/Devoted 3' - 5 Zamorak components (rare) *'Impantient 3' - 9% chance per rank for basic abilities to generate 3% extra adrenaline - 5 Zamorak components (rare) - 5 Zaros components (rare) *'Devoted 3 - '''chance each hit of replicating the Devotion ability for 3 seconds - ''Bandos/Zammy/Arma/Sara components ''(rare) *'Absorbative 3 '- 20% chance to reduce an attack by 5% per rank.; However, Absorbative does not reduce most forms of typeless damage -' 5 Fungal components *'''Lucky 5 - 0.5% chance per rank when hit that the damage dealt will be reduced to 1 -''' 5 Silent compnents (rare) -'' 5 Fortunate components (rare) -' ''5 Light components'' (uncommon) *'Biting 3' - Increases critical hit by 2% per rank - 5 Noxious components (rare) - 5 Direct comonents (uncommon) *'Genocidal' - Deal up to 7% extra damage depending on how far you are through your Slayer task - 5 Bandos components - 5 Powerful components Shields *'Turtling 3 '- The Barricade ability's duration and cooldown are both increased by 10% per rank - 5 Evasive components (uncommon) - 5 Base parts (common) - 5 Crystal parts (common) *'Bulwark 3' - Debilitate deals no damage but gains up to 6% per rank extra duration from shield value - 5 Resilient components (rare) - 5 Powerful compoennts (uncommon) -'' 5 Heavy components'' (uncommon) *'Preperation' - Preparation's duration and cooldown are increased by 15% per rank - 5 Harnessed components (rare) - 5 Heavy components ''(uncommon) Skilling *'Wise 3''' - While equipped, +1% per rank additional experience, up to 50,000 XP per day - 5 Seren components (rare) - 5 Pious components ''(uncommon) - ''5 Ethereal components (uncommon) *'Furnace 3' - Has a 5% chance per rank of consuming a gathered resource for an extra 100% XP - 5 Dragonfire components (rare) - 5 Imbuned components (uncommon) *''Honed 5 ''- Has a 2% per rank higher chance of successfully gathering items - 5 Silent components (rare) - 5 Sharp components (uncommon) - 5 Precise components (uncommon) *'Polishing 3' - Has a 3% chance per rank of transmuting a gathered resource to a higher tier - 5 Oceanic componenets (rare) - 5 Fortunate componenets - 5 Protective components (uncommon) Misc *Scavenging 3 - 1% chance per rank to get an uncommon Invention component as a drop from combat (with a 1% chance it will be a rare component instead) - 5 Precious components (uncommon) - 5 Smooth parts (common) - 5 Connector parts (common) *'Enlightenment 3' - +3% Item XP gained per rank (for the item it's installed on) - 5 Seren components (rare) -'' 5 Pious components'' (uncommon) *'Trophy-Takers' - 3% chance per rank a slain creature will add zero kills to its Slayer assignment; 2% chance per rank it will add 2 kills - *'Efficient 3 '- Charge drain rate for this item is reduced by 6% per rank -'' 5 Ascended components'' (rare) - 5 Shifting components (rare) Items *Augmentor - 45 Base parts - 45 Flexible parts - 45 Tensile parts - 8 Enhancing componenets - 7 Powerful components - Divine Energies 225-2500 *Weapon Gizmo Shell - 10 Blade parts - 5 Crafted parts - 2 Strong components *Armor Gizmo Shell - 10 Deflecting parts - 5 Crafted parts - 2 Protective components *Tool Gizmo Shell - 10 Head parts - 5 Crafted parts - 2 Precise components *Divine Charge - Divine Energy 225-2500 - 50 Simple parts *Equipment Siphon - 50 Simples parts - 5 Dextrous components - 5 Precious components *Augmentation Dissolver - 1 Vial - 35 Delicate parts - 35 Cover parts *Rod-O-Matic - 1 Fishing Rod - 80 - Flexible parts - 60 Base parts - 6 Dextrous parts - 4 Swift components Common Parts Common parts are as they say Common and also lesser used with the exception of Base parts and Simple Parts. Uncommon Parts Uncommon parts are a little harder to get and have a lot more use for invention. Mostly Addy and Runes items work the best for gathering components, mithril also can work in a bind. The more you spend the more chance you get what you are looking for. Rare Parts Rare parts are the cream of the crop, These are the most expensive parts since most of them come from high pricesd items dropped by Bosses or Slayer creatures.